


Story

by Jaromire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childhood memory, Considerate, F/M, sweet inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaromire/pseuds/Jaromire
Summary: In a battle Kagome's hurt so InuYasha tries his best to give her a good night's rest.(Unfortunatly) InuYasha isn't mine but property of Rumiko Takahashi.





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd like to write the fluffy romance stories these very short scenes pop into my head and won't go away until I write them down.  
> Enjoy.

The floor was mostly a puddle, though it didn't actually make a difference since he was already soaked he tapped through the water to the wooden platform to lay her down on it. He roamed through her backpack and found her bedroll. With as much delicacy as he could muster he undressed her to manoeuvrer her onto the sleeping berth, tucking the blankets around her as tightly as he dared. The girl laid before him, shivering heavily and since a fire was out of the question he instead shrugged out of his garments to lay down, hugging her tightly to his own body.  
“Kagome, it's going to be warm soon.”  
She answered with clattering tears only, so he tugged her onto his chest, covering her petite body with his arms. With one hand he felt her forehead and recognized her fever.

_What the hell was he supposed to do now?_

She probably had medicine in that bad of hers but he didn't dare to move her before she warmed up enough. To ease his mind he kept mumbling to her while his hands roamed over her body. Finally he felt her relax against him except for flinching when his left hand touched the swelling on her side. That plus the scrape on her shoulder that had formed a delicate crust already. Her deep breath washed over him while he listened to the raindrops drumming onto the rooftop.

 

With a soundless gasp his eyes snapped open.  _Damn it, I fell asleep._ The girl still slept soundly on his chest. His eyes wandered to the door opening to see night had fallen, even though it hadn't been much light outside to begin with during the whole day. But the rain was finally subsiding. Gently he shifted her body down next to him, get up to dress in the damp clothes to get outside. 

When he returned she laid on her back with open eyes so he sat down next to her, feeling her forehead again. She managed a weak smile when her gaze found his before yawning.

“You should be sleeping”, he advised her in a nice enough tone.

“I miss my pillow.”  
Slightly embarrassed he averted his gaze. “Heh, don't get greedy.”  
As a reply she snorted soundly, but flinched at the sudden movement. With a big yawn she asked him to lay down with him again. Too tired to argue with her Next-up-coming-tears-after-that-annoying-anger-voice he stretched out on his back and his eyes widened when he felt one of her hands creep out from under the covers to entwine their fingers. He turned his head to look at her, _the hell was she_ blushing? After a moment of mustering her features he settled to sleep until he heard her mumbling his name.  
“... could you tell me a story from when you were a child? From you and your mother?”

After blinking a few times he frowned while looking at her again, barely making out her eyes under the bangs in the dim light.  
“What? Are you delirious?”

“Please InuYasha?”

“No. What's with you all of the sudden?”

“Please?”  
_Was she actually pouting?_ “You're impossible, you know that?”  
“I can't sleep, it's just to quiet.” Since he didn't answer, she started to get restless. “InuYasha?”  
“Quiet, I'm thinking wench.” That kept her quiet and stopped her fidgeting. He enjoyed the few seconds of contentment, before he started speaking in a very quiet tone.

“All the people were gone for a few days to attend some gathering for high statesmen or whatever, so the whole place was empty except for my mother and me. It was nice for once not to have all the noises and smells from all that stuff those people put on their faces and their bodies.”

Her thumb drew little circles on the back of his hand.

“Mother and me went to one of the ponds on the compound. And she just hopped into it and started swimming. She kept calling for me to join her. She showed me how to swim. And the servants looked very disturbed when we stood in front of them all wet with fish in our hands I had caught, but it tasted delicious.”

Thinking about it again actually made him smile. He wasn't even in a foul mood, when he realised she had fallen asleep. Her hand was still holding his.

 


End file.
